Won't You Be My Neighbor?
by Sierra Tango
Summary: Kate and Ben now live next to each other. How long can they really pretend there is nothing between them? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**So I just wanted to write a short smutty beginning. I intend to make this into a longer story. I hope you like.**

Kate felt his hands run down her back as she leaned in for another kiss. Ben's hands went under Kate's shirt. She loved the contact and craved more. Her hands ran down his chest unbuttoning his shirt has they went. She pushed the perfect white shirt off his shoulders and let it slip to the floor, never breaking their kiss. The suites that he wears cover up his amazing abs. As Kate ran her hands down them she shivered with excitement.

She walked backwards as he led her to his bed, dropping her shirt on the way. Ben gently laid her down on the bed still not breaking contact. With his weight on top of her, Kate felt like she was exactly where she was supposed to be at that moment and she never wanted it to end.

Kate jerked up in her bed.

_It was a dream._ She thought. _Only a dream. Damn! _She so badly wanted it to be real. Kate got up from her bed and pored herself a glass of water. She walked out onto her terrace for some fresh air. She needed to clear her mind.

"Hey neighbor." She heard. _Of course he would be out here at 3 in the morning. _

She looked over at Ben. "You really have to stop doing that." She replied.

**I know it's short but it will get longer. Does anyone know what their relationship name is? Is it Ken or Bate? I like Bate better. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm SOO sorry it took me this long for an update. I couldn't figure out what I wanted this story to be. Then I heard a song and got hit with inspiration. **

Kate walked into her apartment. She dropped her bags and plopped onto the couch. All she wanted to do was pour a glass of wine and slip into a hot bath. Everything just went wrong today, from beginning to end.

There was a knock on the door. Kate let out a sigh. The last thing she wanted to do was deal with someone. She lay there hoping the person would go away.

"Katie. I know you're there." Ben said from the door. "Open up."

"Go away." Kate groaned from the couch.

"I have food and wine." Ben said.

Kate deliberated for a moment then got up and opened the door. Ben stood there, charming as ever, with a bottle of wine and a box of take out. Kate looked him up and down then let him in.

"Rough day?" He asked.

"Don't even get me started." Kate said.

"I'm a good listener." Ben said.

They walked into the kitchen as Kate started to explain her day. The two moved around each other like a dance. She got out the settings and he grabbed the glasses. They portioned out the food and poured the wine. Then they sat down out on the patio.

In minutes Ben had her smiling and laughing. Two hours passed before Kate looked at her phone. She couldn't remember the last time she went two hours without looking at her phone.

"It's getting late. You should probably…" Kate said.

"Walk three feet to my apartment?"

Kate picked up her plate and walked back to the kitchen. Ben picked up his plate and followed her. Kate placed her dish into the sink and started to wash it. Ben walked up behind her and leaned across to place his dish in the sink. She could feel his breath on her neck. She let her self indulge in the feeling for a moment. Kate stepped out of his arms and opened the door.

Without saying a word Ben walked out the door. Before she could close it he put his hand up.

"No. No games, No foreplay, No strategy." Ben embraced Kate in the most passionate kiss she had ever felt. She would have stumbled backward but Ben's arms around her waist kept her in place.

Kate felt his hands run down her back as she leaned in for another kiss. Ben's hands went under Kate's shirt. She loved the contact and craved more. Her hands ran down his chest unbuttoning his shirt has they went. She pushed the perfect white shirt off his shoulders and let it slip to the floor, never breaking their kiss. The suites that he wears cover up his amazing abs. As Kate ran her hands down them she shivered with excitement.

She walked backwards as he led her to the bed, dropping her shirt on the way. Ben gently laid her down on the bed still not breaking contact. With his weight on top of her, Kate felt like she was exactly where she was supposed to be at that moment and she never wanted it to end, and this time it didn't.

Any second Kate expected to wake up and realize she had another dream, but it never happened. She constantly had to remind herself that this was real. They reviled in each other's touch never seeming satisfied. Eventually they were too tired to continue and Kate feel asleep in Ben's arms.

**I hope you guys stick around. It's going to get good, fast. PLEASE REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!**

**Thank You All,  
-ST**


End file.
